A Christmas to Remember
by OceanSunrise32
Summary: Every year, a highschool fairy named Wanda visited Earth to enjoy the magical holiday we call Christmas. Even though it's against the rules. One night,Cosmo follows her. They share a Christmas night they will never forget. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

She quickly, yet quietly, fumbled with her house keys, desperately trying to find the right key to slide into keyhole. Darkness crept over the street long ago, and she preferred no one know that she was out this late at night. She wouldn't know what would happen if anyone found out, therefore she waited until her family thought she was fast asleep before she hurriedly dressed in appropriate attire and snuck out of her upstairs window. She was surprised her father and twin sister had yet to realize she ever left the house, especially since she left every night only around this time of the year. Of course she worried she would get caught, but she has not yet. And how long has she been doing this? Only the last five years or so. Plus, this escape was the only thing she looked forward to all year.

As did the humans.

She never knew why they celebrated this time of year, but she knew it brought great sources of joy to all. Old and young, male and female, uptight and carefree, no one found this peculiar holiday as anything but amazing. For the humans, it was the most magical time of the year. In a literal sense, she would agree if she was one of them instead of what she already was. She long ago wished to become one of them. But, alas, she could not leave her family behind. Her loved ones would miss her greatly, and she could never wish that upon them. Still, wouldn't it be so much _fun_ as a human? They did not have the power or magic as a certain species had, yet they lived life to the fullest, and many died happy. Others died unable to achieve this so called 'magic' most humans wished existed. Too bad for them. It was very sad, but at least they weren't wrong, right?

Entering the small foyer, she dashed up the stairs to her bedroom. Across the hallway, she could hear her twin sister in her separate bedroom snoring softly. Noting the various costumes and papers from scripts spewed about the hallway, she mentally reminded herself to lecture her sister tomorrow about cleaning up after herself when she played with her acting stuff. Can you believe her sister wanted to be an actress? Her chances of becoming one (AND be successful) were about as slim as her becoming human.

Rolling her eyes, she stepped over a rather extravagant dress and into her bedroom. Once she silently shut the door, she stripped herself of her black jacket, black fur boots, and pink scarf. Quickly stuffing it into a box and sliding it over the bed, she thought of how sad it was their world didn't have seasons like Earth did. It was a shame her friends would never experience something as magical as snow, which was the very reason no one could find her jacket and boots. They were not needed on their land, so they were not sold. The only way to get one was on Earth.

She walked over to her vanity by her closet and let her curly pink hair fall around her shoulders when she pulled out the hair tie. She sat on the stool and watched herself brush her long hair in the mirror, thinking of the places she wanted to visit tomorrow night. After brushing out the tangles her busy day caused, she examined the delicate wings protruding from her back. Humans would be so jealous. The simple thought made her laugh.

Looking closely, you could almost see the magical glint in her eye that only appeared after a wonderful night like tonight. She smiled.

The only thing that made her stand out whenever she visited Earth was her vibrant hair and eye color. Apparently, humans didn't have brightly colored hair as fairies do. That's a shame. It made it so much harder to blend in, and the fairy academy wouldn't give out wands until their students graduated. So the only way she could disguise herself was when she wore her jacket to cover her wings. She had to keep the oddly-colored hair and crown sitting upon her head. Luckily no one found this as suspicious behavior. Apparently, she looked as though she were a 15-year-old human girl. She was, in fact, a freshman in her high school just like them. If she was reported, Jorgen, otherwise known as the leader of their land of Fairy World, would have her head. It was a very strict law that no fairy was to go to Earth unless there was an emergency situation or you had an assignment in your job as a Fairy Godparent. Maybe if she couldn't live the life of a human, she could live on Earth as a Fairy Godparent? She has only heard good things about the job, and she's heard numerous comments on how well she handled kids on the few times she was asked to babysit.

"Wanda Venus Fairywinkle! What are you doing up at this hour?"

She swung around in her seat furiously, heart pounding, "Big Daddy! I..uh…" She stalled for an excuse, playing with the hem of her dress. "I actually just woke up. I fell asleep a few hours ago, but I just woke up. So I was going to go back to sleep though…" She looked her father in the eyes. He looked really disappointed in her. She didn't like lying to him, but he couldn't know the truth. He wouldn't let her go back!

He shook his head, "Okay. Just go to bed soon. Your sister complained you were making too much noise." Wanda scowled, "Well tell her I'm complaining about the mess she leaves in the hallway! Someone's going to end up killing themselves sooner or later!" "Alright," Big Daddy closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, "I'll tell her to clean up. Agh, you and Blonda. Your fights give me such a migraine."

Big Daddy left the room and Wanda climbed into her bed with a huff. Not bothering to change out of her sleeveless yellow dress, she switched off the table lamp next to her bed a quickly fell asleep.

"Wanda! Waaaanndaaaaa…"

She groaned and her eyes burst open. Staring back at her was almost a clone of herself, but with blonde hair. "Ugh," Wanda moaned, "Blonda! Why did you wake me up?" Blonda got up from the side of the bed and walked out of the bedroom. "Your friends are here to get you for lunch!" She yelled over her shoulder. "Oh no!" Wanda cried, after taking a quick glimpse at her clock. It was 12:15, the same time her friends said they would drop by to pick her up for lunch. Dashing to her closet, she hurriedly changed into a clean yellow dress and ran down the stairway.

She reached the kitchen to find her two best friends sitting at the table, Clare and Tricia. Clare had baby blue hair and eyes, while Tricia consisted of a dark purple theme."Hey there she is!" Clare called out. "Where have you been?" Tricia questioned. Wanda pulled up a chair next to them, "Well, you see, I just woke up and-" Tricia grabbed her hand and dragged her toward the front door, "No time to sit! Matt and Nate are probably already waiting for us!" Wanda recovered from tripping over herself as she asked, "What about Cosmo? I thought he was coming." Clare opened the door and gently shoved the two of them outside, "His job kept him from coming! Which explains why we're all eating at the diner. Come on, we're going to be late!" With that, she slammed the door behind them all.

It took around ten minutes for them to practically fly at maximum speed to get to the diner. The girls all walked in, gasping for air. Two boys approached them. One had orange-red hair, while the other had jet black hair. The black haired boy approached Tricia, "Almost late again, are we?" He smirked. Tricia recovered and slugged him in the arm, "Oh you're just so hilarious, aren't you, Nate?" He playful wailed in response, while whining about how Tricia hurt his arm. The orange-haired boy approached the two, "Stop messing around! It's time to go to our table!"

A waiter led the five to a booth. Nate and Matt slid in first on either side of the table. Tricia slid in next to Nate and Clare followed, leaving Wanda to sit next to Matt. They spent a few minutes talking about anything, but complaining about the mean new teacher that just came to their school. Tricia's eyes swiveled around to look behind Wanda, "And look who's coming now!" Everyone turned to see a clumsy, green-haired fairy come towards them. "Hey ladies, gentleman… Nate." Nate jokingly gave him a menacing look, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Everyone else greeted him, "Hey, Cosmo!" "So," he pulled out a notepad, "What do you all want for dr- oh my gosh!" Startled, Wanda looked up at him, "What is it?" He stared down at her with a wide-eyed expression, nearly hiding behind his notepad, "What? Nothing! I just..uh..I didn't think… You…uh….What was that order again?" Wanda giggled, "I would like a strawberry shake, please." Tricia piped up, "And a banana split for me!" "And I'll have what my babe Trish here is having," Nate said, slipping his arm around her shoulders. Tricia slapped his arms away, "Do _not_ call me that. I'm not your 'babe' and I'm not Trish." Nate coward kiddingly, "Oh, _please_ don't kill me!" She narrowed her eyes, "Well, I just might have to!"

After taking everyone else's orders, Cosmo ran off to the kitchen to start making their orders. Once Tricia saw him disappear behind the double doors, she leaned in closer to Wanda, "Hey guess what?" Confused Wanda leaned in next to her, "What?" Tricia leaned in close so she could whisper, "I think he likes you." Wanda pulled back. With a fake wide-eyed expression, she sarcastically said, "No, really?" "I'm serious!" Tricia said defensively. "Tricia, I really don't think-" "Look, here he comes!" Tricia pointed behind Wanda, who turned around just in time to see Cosmo trip of one of the chair's legs. The large platter of drinks he was carrying tipped and swayed. Clare yelled out, "Look out!" And soon the whole world looked to be covered in milkshake. The only ones who got even a drop on them were Cosmo and Wanda. Cosmo, having fallen, laid on the floor, face terror-stricken. His entire face was covered in various milkshakes and condiments. Wanda still sitting in the booth, also found herself soaked.

Clare, Tricia, Matt, and Nate sat stunned in the booth. A snicker, and they all burst out in hysterical laughter. "Wa-Wanda! Your face!" Tricia cackled. "That was _hilarious_!" Clara held her stomach. Wanda cracked a smile as she grabbed a few napkins to wipe off the goo dripping from her chin, "Wow, you all are just _so_ funny." She turned back down to Cosmo, "Are you alright?" He jumped up next to her and started panicking, "I'm sorry! I'm so so so sorry!" "Cosmo, it's okay," Wanda tried to reassure him. He didn't hear her, "I spilled everything all over you!" Wanda laughed, "It's really fine. Are you okay? You took a really big fall right there."

Wanda pulled out a few napkins and wiped the ice cream off of his face. He blushed and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm fine, fine, fine…"

"So, Wanda," Clare turned to her, "We are all heading to Tricia's house tonight for a movie get together. Care to join?"

Wanda hesitated, "Well…I'd love to…But I…uh…" She stalled for an excuse. She hasn't missed a chance to go to Earth since she discovered their wonderful holiday, and she was not about to start missing it. Even once. "I…uh… need to stay home. Blonda and I already had plans." What a terrible excuse.

Tricia smirked, "You? Blonda? Together and hanging out? Not possible. You two practically hate each other, and can't stay in the same room without having a huge blowup."

"And that's why!" Wanda smiled. A fake grin, I might add. "Thank you so much for understanding! But I got to go now, bye!"

With a hurried wave goodbye, the pink haired fairy flew down out of the diner and took off down the street.


	2. Chapter 2

_ *Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Smack*_

After a quick look to see if anyone had awoken from her alarm, she ran to the closet. Out she pulled a box, containing her black jacket, pink scarf, and her lace-up black moccasin boots. After lacing up her boots and wrapping the scarf around her neck, she stuffed the box back under her bed. Reaching into a jewelry box, she pulled out a chain with a key attached to it. She slipped the key into the keyhole of a locked desk drawer and opened it. Inside, she stashed up to $500 over the years in Human American currency. It was what she needed whenever she visited.

After taking out around $50, she closed and locked the drawer once again. She was in the process of unlocking her window, when she remembered to stuff a few pillows under the covers to make it look like she was in bed, just in case her father or sister decided to check in. Taking a quick look around her room, she finally shut off the lights and slipped out of the bedroom.

She walked down the sidewalk, not feeling like flying. All she could hear was the rustling of the leaves in the breeze.

And a twig snap.

She swiveled around, eyes wide and fearful. "Who's there?" She choked out. No response. Turning back around, she walked faster. It would be around ten minutes before she got to the bridge, and she didn't like walking around Fairy World alone at night. It was unsafe, and pretty scary.

She continued to walk quickly, carefully observing her surroundings.

*_Snap* *Snap* *Snap* _

"Ouch!"

She screamed in surprise and twisted around. Lying right in front of her was Cosmo. "What are you doing?" She whispered loudly.

"Um, I, um…" He stuttered. He struggled to find a good excuse. "Well, one thing's for sure, I wasn't following you!" He laughed nervously.

She sighed, "Now I know that means you _were_ following me." Wanda shot him an annoyed glance, "Why?"

His cheeks tinted pink, "Well, um, I wanted to see where you were going. I just noticed you snuck out of your window."

Wanda let out an aggravated huff, "Then maybe you should just go home now. There's no need to come with me."

Cosmo rose to his knees. "Please!" He begged, "I want to know where you're going! I won't bother you! Please let me come!" He gave her his best imitation of the puppy-dog-pout. She couldn't help but notice how the moon's beam reflected off his emerald eyes, giving them a dazzling look.

"Uh, I…" She stuttered, painfully tearing her gaze from his, "I don't know. If anyone knew where I was-"

"I won't tell a soul! Please let me come with you!" He continued to beg. She fell indecisive. It would be interesting if he came, she could share the feeling of wonder with him. But if he didn't come, she had less of a chance of getting in trouble. Knowing Cosmo, he's bound to let _something_ slip.

She looked at him again. His eyes were still wide and pleading. She sighed, "Alright. You can come. You cannot tell _anyone_ about _anything_ that happens tonight. If you do, we can both get into a lot of trouble, and I won't be able to trust you again. Understand?"

Cosmo's smile broaden as he stood straight up and gave her a salute, "Yes, ma'am!"

"Good," She smiled, "Now follow me. Don't let anyone notice us." She started walking rapidly down the sidewalk, him following close after.

After a few minutes of walking, Cosmo stepped in front of her, "Um, Wanda? Where exactly are we going?"

Nearly crashing into him, she sighed and hurried around him, "Don't do that! You'll see when we get there."

"But Wanda-!" He ran in front of her. "No, Cosmo!" She looked up and stumbled into him, causing him to backpedal over a fallen branch. She continued to fall into him, which then made him fall backward.

They both groaned, and Wanda raised her head to look at him. It was then she realized how they lay. She lay on top of him, and he lay flat on his back on the ground, their faces only inches apart. They both blushed red and scrambled to get up.

"I'm so sorry, Wanda!" Cosmo cried, his face a reddish hue.

"No, no, it's my fault!" Wanda felt herself blushing too. "I crashed into you…"

They continued sharing points for quite a while, before it silenced into the noiseless street. An awkward silence fell upon them.

Wanda cleared her throat, "Well, shall we move on?" Cosmo nodded his response.

They didn't speak a word as they walked side by side on opposite sides of the sidewalk. Cosmo would occasionally inch closer, then hurry back to his side of the path.

Both fairies continued walking down the street. Wanda distinctly heard a rustling of leaves, but decided to leave it alone. The sound continued as she walked faster. Cosmo, noticing her speed, struggled to adjust. "Wanda, what's going on?" He questioned worriedly.

"Nothing," She didn't want to worry him. Up ahead, she saw the bushes ruffle slightly. Breath caught in her throat, she was determined to see what it was. They walked closer and closer, and when they approached the bush, another sound was heard. It was a whispering voice:

"Cosmo and Wanda…"

Another voice came in, "Sitting in a tree…"

Two faces popped out from the bushes, causing Wanda to shriek in surprise and fall back into Cosmo, who also screamed but caught Wanda in his arms.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" The voices sang. Opening her eyes, Wanda realized who stood in front of her.

"Tricia! Claire! What are you guys doing here?" She demanded.

They laughed. "We saw you guys walking down the sidewalk" Claire said.

"We wanted to find out where you're going for your _date_!" Tricia cackled.

"What?" Wanda turned red, "We are not on a date! We were just going to…um…" They grinned at her slyly. She shook her head, "Whatever. It doesn't actually look like we're on a date, right?"

Tricia and Claire exchanged looks and raised their eyebrows, smirking.

Wanda huffed, and grabbed onto Cosmo's hand dragging him down the street, "We're leaving now." They left the two friends down the street, doubled over laughing.

Their laughter was heard in the distance. "Don't stay out too late you two!" She heard them cackle.

Around ten minutes later, the rainbow leading to Earth came into view. Cosmo gave her a worried glance, "Um…Wanda?"

"Hm?" She replied, not stopping. He followed suit, "Why are we going to the rainbow?"

She glanced at him, "Well, how else are we supposed to get to Earth without the humans freaking out?"

His eyes widened, "But, Wanda! That's against _Da Rules_!"

She sighed, "I know. That's why you can't tell _anyone_ where we're going."

"But-" She cut him off by running to the rainbow, "You coming?"

Without hesitation, Cosmo ran over to the rainbow and jumped on, "But I don't see-"

With a quick shove by Wanda, he was sliding toward the Earth. "You'll see why when you get down there!" Wanda called after him. She jumped onto the colored slide, and rode down after him.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Ooof!"

"Ouch!"

"Sorry, my bad…"

"It's okay….ow."

Wanda got up from where she fell. Cosmo had failed to move from the path of the rainbow in time, causing Wanda to crash into him when she got off the rainbow. After helping him up, she wordlessly passed through a thick line of trees toward the rays of lights coming from behind. Scared, Cosmo walked closely behind her, still curious as to what they were doing here. They passed the forest line and emerged in a dark alleyway.

"Wanda," Cosmo pulled on her jacket sleeve, "What are we doing here on Earth? And why is it so cold?"

"Well," She started, "One, because I come here every year around this time and you decided to follow me. Two, because it is the middle of winter, a season here."

She crept around the corner of the building, and silently motioned him to follow.

"Now, listen," she stated, "You can't be seen with your wings. If the humans discover us fairies here, Jorgen will have our heads. You need to stay in this exact spot and don't move from here. I need to buy you a jacket or something to hide them."

She pressed her finger to her lips to signal him to stay silent, and walked around the corner nonchalantly. She entered a street buzzing with people. Lights hung from buildings, red and green, and music filled the street. She could smell cinnamon from a bakery down the road, and shoppers filled numerous shops everywhere. The dark night sky was the perfect backdrop for the brightly lit stores.

Wanda smiled. It was just as she left it last year, and she wouldn't want it any other way.

Momentarily lost in her own world, she sauntered down the street, absorbing the hustle and bustle of the night. It was just beautiful.

She soon snapped out of it, and remembered her quest. She ran to the nearest thrift shop. Upon opening the front door, a merry little jingle echoed throughout the store.

A forty-something year old man approached the counter, "What can I do for you, young lady?" He smiled cheerily.

She replied with a happy grin, "I'm just looking for a jacket for someone."

The man proceeded to point to racks of men's outerwear. She thanked him and walked over to scour the section. Wanda finally picked out a nice leather jacket, and paid for it at the front of the store.

She exited the store quickly, taking a sharp turn towards were she left the male fairy.

"Okay, Cosmo, I got your-" She looked up and cut herself off, gasping. He was nowhere to be found!


	3. Chapter 3

"Cosmo! Cosmo?" Panic settled comfortably in her stomach, much to Wanda's current dismay. How could someone loose an entire person within only a few minutes?

She sighed and tried to compose herself. If only she hadn't lost herself in those beautiful, green eyes! If only she wouldn't go weak in the knees every time he begged her in such an innocent manner! If only she listened to her gut and made him _stay,_ darn it!

"Wow, oh wow…"

It seemed rather impossible for him to travel too far away, but knowing Cosmo, he could've have gotten into more than enough trouble already!

Wanda gathered her thoughts and grasped the leather jacket, letting out a sharp breath. Not only was he gone, but he was not _disguised_. Her face paled dramatically at the thought. Cosmo could not only be in trouble, but have the adults and godparent-less children discover the fairy population.

Before Wanda could finish her thoughts, she dashed after a flash of light green that caught in her peripheral vision. It turned the corner quickly and she followed suit.

"Cosmo, what are you-" She stopped short with a small gasp.

Although they stood in a darkened alleyway, much to Wanda's everlasting relief, they both stayed in silent awe at the sight before them.

Towering at an impressive 100 feet tall, covered in glittering gold and white trimming and sparkling orbs was a stunning pine tree in the, supposedly, town square.

"Wanda… What is that?" Cosmo breathed, smiling brightly at the sight before them.

Wanda smiled at him, helping him subconsciously slip his arms into the warm jacket.

"Cosmo, it's just one of the many symbols used for this holiday."

"'Just'? But it's so pretty! Even beautiful!"

Wanda smiled, and Cosmo noticed the reflection of the white lights on the tree in her eyes.

"Oh, Cosmo. Have you ever seen something so magnificent?"

A mumble was heard from beside her, and she turned to her green-haired friend.

"Hm?"

His eyes widened surprisedly and a great blush spread across his cheeks.

"Nothing. I didn't say anything."

Despite the fact Wanda has only been friends with Cosmo for four or five years of heir immortal lives, it hadn't taken long for her to understand him. That even surprised her to this day. Back in sixth grade, the year of which he switched to her school and they decided to befriend one another, his comments and thought process confused her to no end. She's ashamed to say that she started to believe others when they called him "an idiot" or "stupid".

Luckily, she caught on rather quickly. Against popular belief, Cosmo was no idiot; in fact, quite the opposite! Even though Cosmo wasn't as quick as a learner, or learned the same way as everyone else, his though process amazed her. He altered the things he was supposed to learn into a creative and fun way his mind could clearly understand. Unfortunately, with the way his mind works, the process of taking and transferring took a while for him.

After Wanda had discovered this amazing fact about him, not only did it embarrass the hell out of her that she thought ill of him, but she was fascinated by him. Every little thing he said or did may have not made sense to the average fairy, but it was a very cool aspect to see the hidden gems behind sometimes the cutest thing she's ever heard. A lot of the times, she was caught staring at him as her smile turned goofy when he lost her in his hidden intelligence. She would blush as his voice trailed off, only to tilt his head at her in confusion. But, thanks to JUST how smart he was, he would quickly catch on and tease her immensely about. And her face would only glow redder.

On the brighter side of it, it became easy to also understand when he was lying.

"Nothing, huh? Of course it's nothing." Wanda rolled her eyes.

"What? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, Cosmo, I can tell when you're lying to me," Wanda teased him lightly, smiling.

His startled look grew, "What? When? How?"

She sneered playfully, "Well, I can tell when you're lying, almost every time you lie, and because to me, you're easy to figure."

He frowned, "Well, whether I said something or not, it's not like you'll know what I said anyways." Cosmo finished his statement with a satisfying smirk.

"You were talking about me, weren't you?"

His face fell dramatically and he turned away with his face red.

Wanda twirled happily, "Oh, I just love being right." She glanced at her discomfited close friend and giggled, grabbing his hand, "Come on. I want to show you a certain place."

He followed along silently, glancing around at the numerous decorations, lit shops, and multiples of Christmas shoppers bustling through the sidewalks. Wand enjoyed, although she would admit to herself or any other, holding Cosmo's hand as they scurried through the busy pathways, both fairies embracing the scents of cookies and hot chocolate.

Finally arriving at their destination, Wanda turned Cosmo to face her instead of the surprise location.

"Cosmo, when you think of a traditional human Christmas, like we study in our Godparenting classes, what do you think of?"

He pondered the question for a moment, "Well, a big, fat guy named Santa Claus, now Christmas trees, a bunch of deserts…"

"…And-?" Wanda grinned turning him around to face a large, open, outdoor space.

His smiled increased ten-fold and he finished.

"Ice skating!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Honey, you've got to hold onto me!" Wanda used caring nicknames whenever she was in a helpful mood.

Cosmo's hands shook involuntarily and he reached out to her pathetically, skates slipping out from under him on the lake. She snickered and slid up close to him.

Wanda pulled his hands to sit securely on her waist and grinned when pink dusted his cheeks.

"Now don't let go."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and started pulling him along, skating backwards.

Cosmo gaped at Wanda, "You can skate backwards?"

"Let's just call it 'years of practice'" Wanda winked playfully at him, subconsciously pulling herself to his form.

He sighed and looked down at his skates, "Okay, right, left… right, left…"

The two fairies skated around the outdoor ring for only a few rounds before Cosmo had gain the stability to look up at Wanda without having to glance down, but refusing to let her go just yet.

It was until they passed by a certain part of the fence that Wanda was able to tear her gaze from Cosmo's. A chorus of giggling came from a group of girls who looked around 17, only a year older (in proportion to fairy years, anyway) than Cosmo and herself. They were those types that hung together in clusters, spending all free time in the bathroom at school gossiping or in front of mirrors, applying hideous globs of lipstick and mascara.

She only needed a moment to glance at them when she could tell exactly what they were doing. Wanda could hear the "Ooo"s and giggles of the six of them to realize it was the two of _them _they were teasing! Wanda felt her face flare up severely as they all gave her kissy faces and a congratulatory thumbs-up. She could even hear them whispering among themselves about Cosmo, some including the phrase "He's so cute!"

She looked down as Cosmo noticed and he glanced over at the girls finally, catching onto what was happening much faster than her. They both eventually slowed until the just stood at a standstill at arm's length. Cosmo shivered.

Wanda smiled warmly at him, "You know what, I'm cold, too. You know what this calls for?"

Cosmo beamed excitedly and pulled Wanda along at high speeds towards the entrance of the rink.

"LET'S GET HOT CHOCOLATE!"

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Heh heh.. Hey, guys…**

**So, this is a **_**little **_**late…**

**By, like, a year.**

**BUT HEAR ME OUT.**

**My original plan was to go ahead and finished the rest of the story, and then post it all within a few days before Christmas as a surprise for those who liked the first two chapters and wanted me to finish. And at the time I thought of it, it would've also been weird to post a Christmas fanfic in the middle of May.**

**But for Christmas, I heading or INDIA for a WEDDING. I am SUPER DUPER UBER excited. So I want to finish this before I leave on December 23.**

**Thanks to those who still want to read this!**


End file.
